


No, Wade's mine!

by Stryfe



Series: Love for Stryfe [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stryfe and Nate are fighting again, except this time over Wade, i love my three favorites, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Wade gets a new boyfriend and Cable doesn't approve... Probably a good idea not to use a guy's clone to get over him, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

The X-men’s mansion living room was a completely boring distraction from Nathan Summers, wearing a form fitting black shirt and purple pants, who stood to Wade’s immediate left. Bookshelves filled with worded paper, the occasional suit of armor, paintings on the wall from the renaissance period. None of these involved violence, damn it, and staring at anyone else in the room would’ve been easy except they all either hated him, strongly disliked, or would tell him to shush. Or a mix of all three. Which… meant no options?

Lessee… It was Storm (with an amazing Mohawk!!) to Wade’s right, followed by Rogue, Beast, Scott and Emma (standing directly across from Nathan in the magic circle they had going on. Scott had this whole weird thing about standing in front of Nate for some reason), Logan (looking more irritated than usual thanks to standing next to Scott), and Domino who stood on Nathan’s left.

Not the best circle for distracting himself from the handsomest man Wade had ever laid eyes on. Of course, those purple pants were meant to drive people to insanity because somehow Nathan pulled them off perfectly like they were the next best thing and he knew it.

Well, next best thing to those pants coming off of Nate at any rate.

Shaking his head, Wade’s felt his eyes drawn to Nate again like magnets. Soft, white hair that Wade really wanted to run his fingers through, the most amazing set of blue eyes, lips that looked _oh-so-kissable_. Not that Wade could ever forget Nathan’s sexy, sexy T.O. that went who knew where on that finely detailed and perfect body, where muscles rippled on for days. Mmmm, Wade knew how good Nate’s muscles felt too because he made sure to touch Nathan as much as he could possibly get away with. Not to mention, whenever Nathan hugged Wade close to him, he was so warm and spelled like some of Wade’s favorite things: old spice and gunpowder.

Shaking his head hard (and hopefully sending those fantasies of Nate ever being his boyfriend because some things really were too good to ever happen to him), Wade looked around. A number of the X-Nerds were shaking their heads for some reason. Wade was willing to place money that Scott had mentioned a terrible idea, like usual.

“Wade, that isn’t nice. Shush,” Nathan chuckled, his fleshy knuckles gently caressing Wade’s cheek through his mask.

“Pfff, I’ve been totally silent!” Wade protested, trying to ignore the funny warmth that pooled in his stomach. Nathan was clearly cheating somehow. If Wade didn’t know better, he’d bet that somehow Nathan knew Wade’s naughty little secret.

Which, by the by, wasn’t the fact that Wade was still secretly imagining Nathan’s left arm turning into multiple TO tentacles. It also wasn’t the one where Nathan spanked Wade for misbehaving…. Or the one where Wade got to give Nate a massage with scented oils.

“Wade!” Rogue shrieked, hands covering her ears. “Sugah, stop now! We don’t need to hear all this!”

Glaring at her, Wade crossed his arms over his chest, feeling more than a little offended. “I’ve been completely silent! Nate can attest to that, duh. You’re just jealous… Of what I don’t know, but I’ll find some excuse!”

“I, uh…” Nathan snorted, lips twitching as he tried not to smile. “Of course you’ve been… silent as can be Wade. Definitely no **intentional** words said.”

“See?” Wade stated triumphantly, toes curling at the renewed warmth as the corners of Nathan’s mouth relented and gave in to a small, amused smile.

It should be a sin for Nathan to make Wade feel all gooey and melty inside like this. Wade loved-… _really liked_ Nathan a lot and it was all Nathan’s fault.

“Ah… Wade?!” Nathan asked, voice sounding like he’d just had all of the air stolen from his lungs.

Head jerking over to look at whatever had happened to Nathan, Wade found Nathan to be ok (phew, that was totally not a sigh of relief there) but also staring right at his face. Normally, Wade would let Nathan stare wherever he wanted to, except for some reason or another…

“Nate, are you ok? You got a fever maybe? Your face is really red and it’s never been that way before.” Placing his hand on Nathan’s arm, Wade rubbed it reassuringly. “Y’know, now that I look closer, your left eye seems to be glowing like… super bright. Did I miss something important here Nate?”

When Nathan didn’t answer, Wade looked around at the other X-Men for some explanation. All of them were shaking their heads, staring at Wade and Nathan, or otherwise cursing but also one or two looked incredibly amused. Of course, the fact that everyone else here was pulling money out of their wallets, all of which bills that suspiciously looked greater than twenty dollars, except him, Nathan and Logan was odd. Not that Wade’s suspicions weren’t confirmed when Logan became the receiver of wads of cash.

“… Why are all of you staring at me and why the hell is Logan getting money?!” Wade glared, pouting underneath his mask.

“Wilson,” Scott growled, sounding completely irritated but resigned, “You better be nice to my son. If you cheat on him, I swear I will hide your body and you will **never** come back to the world of the living.”

“What are you talking about Cyke-a-rooni? I’m always nice to Nathan! And how can I cheat on him if we’re not dating? I, uh, have a boyfriend already,” Wade said, his sentence quickly ending in a cough to try to hide what he’d let slip. “Besides, why is Logan getting money?! No one answered me!”

“No reason at all bub,” Logan replied, smirking at the wads of cash he now held and pointing towards at Cable. “Told ya.”

“Nate?” Wade asked, looking directly to his left only to see Nathan giving the happiest and most beautiful smile he’d ever seen the man give.

Moving a bit closer, Wade placed a gloved hand on Nate’s forehead only to remove it a few seconds later. Damn useless leather gloves getting in the way of playing Nurse. “You ok, Priscilla? Your face is still super red.”

“I’m fine Wade,” Nathan said, covering his mouth with that sexy TO hand of his.

Cocking his head curiously at Nate, Wade accepted Nathan’s lack of explanation despite his odd behavior. Knowing Nate, he had a reason even if he didn’t want to say it right now. For all Wade knew, Nate probably had a sudden memory of losing his hard on like the guys in the Viagra commercial did before they found Viagra.

…. Ok, even Wade had a little trouble believing Nate could fail to please someone or even need help keeping lil’ (Wade would bet his entire bank account that Nathan was anything but ‘little’ down there) Nathan up. But it was still a possibility!

“Wade, for your sake and ours, stahp! You’re speakin’ aloud again,” Rogue snapped, pinching her nose.

“Well, give me money then! Logan got some and I want some now too,” Wade complained, looking carefully for wherever Logan’s wallet had gone. Did he have a secret kangaroo pouch to hide his wallet in a suit of spandex? …. Did wolverines have pouches?

“Go get yer own,” Logan snorted, arms crossed.

“But I don’t waaannnnaaa!” Wade whined, huffing as he tugged at Nate’s shirt. “Nate, he won’t share!”

“I think we still have mission specs to go over,” Beast reminded, lips twitching.

“Yes, we do,” Nathan remarked, hand finally dropping to pull out his own wallet. Handing Wade several hundred dollar bills, Nathan’s blush only got deeper as Wade threw his arms around him, shrieking in joy.

“Mmm, I love you Nate!” Wade giggled, leaving the cash in Nathan’s hand to squeeze him closer and rub his face against Nate’s magnificent pecs. Mmm, TO. It may be harder and not as squishy as Nate’s fleshy bits, but no less sexy. Strange enough though, Wade took a moment to pause and listen to Nate’s heartbeat which was pounding faster than the speed of light. Eh… Nothing ever got Nate flustered though, right? Nathan’s arms wrapped tightly around Wade, holding him close. One fleshy hand began rubbing up and down his back while Nathan’s TO arm stayed locked firmly around Wade’s waist.

Wade couldn’t help but think that the boring meeting Nate had made him attend was now totally worth it, all money aside.

“You look good smiling like that Cable. Congratulations to the both of you,” Storm laughed warmly, arms crossed and resting over her stomach.

“… Congratulations indeed,” Emma replied, sounding somewhat sincere.

“What the hell are you guys congratulating about?” Wade grumbled, refusing to move any part of himself from where he was comfortably held in Nathan’s arms. Hugs from Nate were rare enough and Wade wasn’t going to be the one to step away from this first!

Logan, however, wasn’t going to let a tiny, minute detail slip... Ignoring Wade’s question again, he didn’t hesitate to ask, “What did you mean you have a boyfriend?”

“… Wilson, explain, because if you’re going to be two-timing my son…” Scott said, murder dripping from his voice.

“People date other people all the time! Me and Nate are just friends. It’s not like we’re going to date each other or something,” Wade snapped nervously, twisting his head to glare at Cyclops.

Besides, having a boyfriend was a great way to get over the fact that Nathan would never be interested in him. Not that dating a guy that looked like Nate was a good idea because it was hard enough _not_ to think of Nate even when his boyfriend wasn’t nearby. At least the poor guy knew he was being used as a replacement for Nate and didn’t mind it at all.

“Wade…” Nathan murmured, the rubbing stopping abruptly to let both hands squeeze Wade closer to Nathan’s body. “You know, if you’re only using your boyfriend to get over…” Pausing for a moment, Nathan took a deep breath. “Someone else, you really shouldn’t be with them. I’m sure the person you love **definitely** feels the same way.”

“Shit, I said that bit, uh, out loud?” Feeling Nathan nod above him and give an ‘Mhm,’ Wade buried his face into Nathan’s neck. “Um… I didn’t mention any names, right?”

The air in the room had gone from ecstatic to disturbingly silent and uncomfortable.

“Anyway,” Beast said, clearing his throat a bit. “We need an additional omega level psion, given that Jean disappeared. If we want this to be easy and to get in and out with minimal damage, that is.”

“OOOH, I HAVE AN OMEGA LEVEL PSION!” Wade said, hopping into the middle of the circle which left him kind of cold. Damnit, he should really remember not to leave a Nate hug.

“… **You** have an omega level psion?” Emma asked, looking dubiously at him with raised eyebrows.

“Wade, Cable doesn’t count at the moment,” Beast reminded him gently, scratching his own head.

“It’s not Nate, thank you very much! I do have one on voodoo-magic speed-dial! With a teleportation matrix built in!” Putting his hands on his hips, Wade was rather proud of the fact that he was one step ahead of the X-Men for once. The conversation change was just a bonus.

“Sure you do, just like you know how to be quiet for thirty seconds,” Rogue glared, crossing her arms.

“Don’t you worry, Sugah, my psion is sweet as a button,” Wade giggled. Total lie, because his psion was a badass mother fucker… who happened to hate pretty much everyone aside from Wade. Small details, Wade decided, giving a mental shrug. “Give me five minutes, because this has to be timed perfectly. By the way, anyone got a towel? I’m teleporting my boyfriend out of the shower again,” Wade grinned, looking around for any nearby bathrooms or towel closets.

Bolting off before anyone could stop him, Wade ran up the old oak stairs and took a left past a suit of silver armor. “Hi Joe!” Wade said, as he ran past it.

Opening the third door on the left (Wade had it memorized by now since this bathroom was closest to Scott’s room. All Wade would say is that he liked leaving smelly surprises for Scott), Wade ran in and looked around, taking a moment to appreciate the bathroom. The black sink’s countertop was made of a pretty black and white granite that fused together in places to make splotches of grey. The floors were made of a solid black granite tile. A good thing too, since Wade’s shoes were still muddy from earlier… No one would notice the small mud rocks he’d left behind! Except Nathan, maybe, who would scold him about it.

Shrugging it off, Wade looked inside the dark wooden cabinet. Which towel would he prefer? They had a neon pink one that really stood out, although… Stryfe might slap the shit out of him for using pink. If he wanted to be safe then a grey or black towel would keep him from dying painfully slow. Blue… Eh, blue was really much more of a Nate color. Unless it was a really dark blue, Stryfe wouldn’t be guaranteed to like it.

Placing one hand over his eyes, Wade moved his hand in every direction he could think of. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo….

Shoving his finger forward (while praying to god he hadn’t turned himself around to face an electrical socket again. That had been a real…. _Shocker_ of a day! Eh? Eh??), Wade opened his eyes only to find the black towel under his accusing finger.

“Damn you finger,” Wade scowled, looking at the tiny traitor. “It might have killed me, but that neon pink would have looked good on Stryfe!” Really though, Stryfe could make anything look good.

Stryfe’s best look though was clearly when he wore nothing at all…. All that fine muscle just walking around Wade’s apartment naked. Oh, baby, Stryfe looked perfect. So did Nate, especially with the TO arm. Wade didn’t deserve Stryfe though, much less Nathan. Closing the cabinet doors, Wade let his head fall against the wood with a solid thud that didn’t feel anything like it sounded.

Nate was perfect and he should know that if he didn’t already. Wade knew it, and so did the rest of the world. It didn’t hurt that Nate had an incredible personality or that he was handsome as hell. He was doing his best to make the world a safe haven of peace and kindness. A dream that Wade wanted to be a part of, but couldn’t.

Wade could feel the knot in his throat squeezing tighter just like his heart. It would be ok now even if Nathan wasn’t ever going to be obtainable. Sure, Wade could day dream forever, but Nate wouldn’t like him like that.

But it would be O.K. since Stryfe loved Wade too, and Wade loved Stryfe just as much, particularly since Stryfe had actually gotten a lot nicer towards him. Not that six years of annoying Stryfe had been easy, but given that Stryfe was on again/off again insane and that so many other things resonated with everything Wade had gone through… Well, they had a lot more in common that anyone might ever want to admit.

“Something wrong Wade?”

Jerking his head up, Wade stared at Nathan, leaning against the doorway and blocking any potential escape.

“Uh, nope, no, not at all. What’s wrong with you ‘cause you were blushing a lot earlier, y’know.” Success! Redirecting all this onto Nate.

“I found out that someone I love very much loved me too.”

Wade could feel his heart skip a beat. “Oh, well… No wonder why everybody was congratulating you. I hope you n’ Neena are happy together,” Wade offered, his voice sounding pathetically tiny and insincere even to himself. Hugging the towel close to his chest, Wade rocked on his feet for a moment before looking back up to Nathan, avoiding his gaze.

“So, you gonna move or what? My boyfriend’s in the shower, y’know, and I’m sorta on a time limit if I want to summon him before he’s done.”

“To start, Domino and I aren’t dating. We were over with long ago. Not to mention the person I’m in love with is a man. Besides, I’m sure your ‘boyfriend’ can wait a few extra minutes. Why are you dating him if he isn’t making you happy?” Nathan asked, his face completely void of anything while his voice hid some darker undertones.

“He… does make me happy. I really do love him too, it’s just… I really wanted to be with this other guy and it’s been six years since we’ve known each other and I haven’t gotten over the guy I love, so me and my boyfriend, uh… Well, he was letting me complain one day and said I could use him to get over yo- the guy I like. So yeah,” Wade offered, shrugging.

“Wade.” Nathan’s voice sounded pained, as if he were physically restraining himself from doing something he wanted to do really badly. “I didn’t approve of your so called boyfriend.” Nathan bit out, swallowing hard.

“Good thing I don’t need your approval then, huh Nate? Besides, I’ve been dating him for six months now. He’s been completely nice to me… Well, for the most part. He did kill me a few times.” Wade couldn’t help but hum thoughtfully. He’d pissed Stryfe off a few times and paid the price for having a villain as a boyfriend. Stryfe was honestly trying to improve though so it was totally ok that he’d killed Wade a few times!

“What?” Nathan growled, a furious expression appearing on his face as the words spilled out of Wade’s mouth. “Wade, you’re going to break up with him. Don’t expect me to feel bad about what I’m about to do either.”

Closing the door behind him and locking it, Nathan stepped all the way into the bathroom. Wade could feel the tile pressing into his back as Nathan leaned in, trapping Wade between his arms and the wall.

“Wade,” Nathan breathed, eyes sliding closed as an invisible hand pulled Wade’s mask off completely. Leaning in, Nathan paused to lick his lips, warm air mingling together before Nathan pressed his lips against Wade’s. Dropping the towel, Wade wrapped one arm around Nate’s neck, pulling him in closer, while the other hand grabbed a handful of soft, soft white hair. Responding to his movements, Nathan’s arms wound themselves around Wade’s body again, making him feel warm and safe.

Gasping softly as Nate’s tongue swiped across his lips, Wade suddenly felt a very warm tongue (That was most definitely not his own!) push into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth with desperation.

Oh, shit. Wade seriously doubted Stryfe was going to be happy about this. Everything had been going so well between them and now here Wade was, basically cheating on Stryfe…

Forcing his hands to let go, Wade pushed Nathan back as far as he could. “Nate, I, uh… I have to go summon my boyfriend because I can’t cheat on him even for you!” Wade blurted out, ducking underneath Nathan’s arms to swiftly unlock the door and run out into the hallway.

“Wade!” Nathan cried out as Wade turned into the hallway, pulling on another mask.

 

 

 “I AM BACK, PEASANTS!” Wade screeched, jumping off the side of the railing. Fuck the stairs!

“Wade, don’t hurt yourself just because you can,” Nathan chided gently, having caught up with Wade at the stairs. The blue glow of TK outlined Wade’s form, lowering him gently to the floor. Nate was so gentle with Wade… even when he interrupted kisses to run away.

Nathan didn’t look hurt that Wade had run away. Determined seemed a much better word given the way his eyes smoldered as they looked at Wade. Holding the towel he’d dropped earlier, Nathan offered it to Wade. “You’re mine, Wade, and I’m going to win you over,” Nathan promised in a whisper, staring into the whites of Wade’s mask.

“Uh, so, who wants to meet my boyfriend? Remember, no killing each other no matter what!” Wade crowed triumphantly, turning his back to Nathan.

Maybe he wouldn’t have ruined two relationships if he’d known how to keep his mouth shut.

“Just you wait and see Wade….”

“Uh… Did’ja say something Nate?” Wade turned around, checking to see if he’d actually heard Nathan whisper something else.

“Nothing Wade,” Nathan smiled, staring at the towel. “Although, even if you do have a psion you can call, shouldn’t you be polite and wait until he’s out of the shower?”

Snorting, Wade grinned, a flood of memories distracting him. Stryfe loved being summoned out of the shower, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Besides, it was their thing! Wade summoned him out of the shower and Stryfe would roll his eyes at him before dragging Wade against his body and hugging him warmly. “Nah, he totally loves it! Begs for it every day!”

“Like he begs to get away from you, no doubt?” Emma asked, wrapping one of her arms around Scott’s.

“Only when I’m about to throw up from looking at your husband,” Wade replied, giggling even as Scott snorted. “So, who wants to meet the sexiest psion alive that is totally in love with me?” Grabbing the towel at each end so that it was fully open, Wade gave it a grand flourish and posed dramatically.

“Sexiest?” Nathan muttered from behind him, an odd tone of… something that couldn’t be jealousy n his voice.

“Well, yeah, Nate,” Wade replied, looking back towards Nathan with minimal movement. “He has to be sexiest since he’s gonna be naked!”

“…” Nathan gave a small smile, looking right at Wade as he quietly asked his next question. “And if **_I_** was naked?”

“I, uh… what?” Was Nate feeling ok? Like at all? Looking around, no one else seemed off. They didn’t look like cartoons or anything… “Did I hallucinate that question because I could’a sworn you just asked-”

“Nothing Wade,” Nathan said, giving a gentle, but bigger, smile this time at Wade’s flustered voice.

“Ok,” Wade agreed, eager to let the subject drop. “Ok, five… four… three… two… one…” Wade counted down, all too ready to summon his boyfriend here. Nate was gonna be so surprised! Maybe not in the good way at first but Nate would see that Stryfe had changed for the better!


End file.
